Darcy Tirrel
A member of KSI, Darcy was brought to the Arctic when a number of cyberformed dinosaurs were discovered buried in the ice. She had the relics from the past shipped to KSI's base in Chicago, where they were desperately needed by her ex-boyfriend Joshua Joyce. At KSI, Darcy was taken on a tour of the facilities, and was shown the impressive progress Joyce had made with the Transformers' primal metals, which he dubbed "Transformium". Darcy was also shown the various corpses of deceased Transformers, who she believed were all those of Decepticons. Regardless of their faction, Darcy saw the Transformers' bodies not as shells of once-living sentient beings, but simply as dead metal. She was also shown the dissected heads of Megatron and Sentinel Prime, which had been an invaluable resource to KSI's work. She had a brief encounter with the enslaved Brains, but not long after he began to speak, he was cruelly electrocuted for speaking out by Joyce. Cade Yeager, infiltrating the building for intel for his new Autobot allies, encountered Darcy when he came upon Ratchet's head, which was being melted down for Transformium. Darcy observed Cade's dismay at the sight, and tried to assure him it was nothing but dead metal. She was surprised, however, when Cade disagreed, stating that Ratchet was an Autobot who laid down his life for humanity, and that the Transformers were sentient beings. Though clearly moved by Cade's words, as well as the torture of Brains, the conversation did not last, as Cade was quickly taken by security to Harold Attinger, a business partner of Joyce's. The Autobots raided KSI in retaliation for the loss of Ratchet, which Cade had revealed to them via a hidden camera, and rescued Cade. KSI's military prototype Transformer Galvatron was deployed to bring down Optimus Prime, and Darcy observed the battle with Joyce, Attinger and the rest. However, Attinger's "asset" Lockdown arrived and apprehended Prime before Galvatron could. Some time later, Joyce learned that Galvatron was in fact plotting to take the Seed from him, and soon rebelled with the rest of the KSI drones. Darcy would join up with Joyce and Su Yueming in Hong Kong, defecting from their alliance with Attinger. Darcy found herself in the middle of a great battle between Galvatron's Decepticons and Yeager,Hound, and Bumblebee, and despite overwhelming odds, Optimus Prime arrived and won the battle with the help of the mighty Dinobots. Darcy joined the group in escorting the Seed to a safe distance from the city, but Lockdown arrived to recapture Prime and the Dinobots. Darcy was saved from Lockdown's gigantic magnet by both Prime's intervention and Shane Dyson's exemplary driving skills. With the threat of Lockdown still looming overhead, the group split up, but before Joyce and the majority of the Autobot forces left with the Seed, Darcy informed him she was proud of him for choosing the right side. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Living Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Normal Badass Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Humans